Body Language and Bad Habits
by morty jambeano
Summary: No Hannah, No Lola. Lilly meets Miley and together they create some adorable Liley-ness. Look inside for other summary.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I have an idea for another Liley story. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus "Stewart", or Emily Osment "Lilly Truscott", or any part of the show Hannah Montana…they all belong or work for Disney Channel. Not mine. :(

Title: Body Language and Bad Habits

The title is a song by the band Just Surrender. (I don't own the band or the song either)

Summary: No Hannah, No Lola. Lilly meets Miley and together they create some adorable Liley-ness. :)

Better Summary: Lilly is skating outside the mall one day with good buddy Oliver Oken and they spy a Miley Stewart whom is fresh from Tennessee sitting outside at a restaurant at the mall. And then other fun stuff occurs and their love blossoms into Liley.

Chapter One:

"Hey Oken, watch me grind this curb!" Lilly yelled to her good friend Oliver Oken while they're skating outside the local mall in their hometown of Malibu, California.

"Sure thing," He says watching her as he skates along the sidewalk, and Lilly attempts to grind the curb but obliviously gets distracted by something as she goes, "Whoaaa…"

Oliver laughs, "What're you lookin' at Lilly?" He glances to where her eyes are glued, "Dangg…"

"Dibs." Lilly calls still staring at the gorgeous brunette girl sitting outside a café connected to the mall.

"Aww man," Oliver whines, "You always do that!"

"I've just got better eye sight then you…" She says dreamily looking at the girl, who glanced up at Lilly as she rolled passed on her skate board.

"Oh my god! Watch out!" The brunette girl called to the blonde. "You're gonna hi-….too late." She says as Lilly lands face first onto the pavement.

"Owww…" Lilly mumbles, feeling her spilt lip.

Oliver falls onto the grass laughing at Lilly, "Smooth Lilly, oh god…so nice." He hold his fist out for a knuckle touch.

"Piss off Oken." Lilly glares at him.

The brunette jumps the fence, quite gracefully Lilly notices, where the café has it's outside dining tables. "Are y'all okay?" She hollers as she jogs over to them, her boots making her run slightly awkwardly. "That was some fall."

"Now I'm okay." Lilly gazes at her with a dreamy look on her face.

The girl gives her a half grin, "You sure?" She kneels down beside Lilly.

Lilly inhales deeply and smells the scent of spearmint coming from the girl. "You smell so nice…" Then Lilly fainted.

"Oh god," The girl picks up Lilly's head off the pavement, while Oliver laughs still rolling in the ground. "Hey doughnut, your friend just passed out."

Oliver looks up, "Oh…Lilly, wake up." He got up and opened the bottle of water he had with him, pouring it all over Lilly's face.

"Pfft," Lilly spluttered, "Oken, your doughnut."

The girl smiled at Lilly, and Lilly felt the water seeping into her shirt as it rolled off her face down her chest. "You're okay then?"

"She fainted from excitement," Oliver smirked.

"Shut up, jerk." Lilly scooted into a sitting position, and felt her lip again, which had stopped bleeding.

"Your lip looks fine," The brunette said when she noticed Lilly touching it. "But I don't know about your arm…" She gestured at the long gash going from Lilly's elbow to the middle of her arm.

"Ugh," Lilly groaned, "That's why it hurts so much…"

The girl stood up, and offered a hand down to Lilly. "C'mon, I can drive you home."

"Sweet," Oliver said.

She glared at him, "No doughnut, just your friend. You go call your mommy for a ride."

Oliver whispers in Lilly's ear as she stands up with the help of the brunette, "Jeesh, you can have her…I don't care how hot she is that temper is not worth it." Then louder he adds, "Fine, I was supposed to meet Robert here anyways."

"I'm Miley," The girl says to Lilly as they walk away from Oliver.

"I'm Lillian…but you can call me Lilly." Lilly says still staring at the girl dreamily despite the pain, and her fainting.

Miley smirks, "Okay Lilly."

"I'm sorry if I bleed in your car." Lilly says as they reach Miley's truck.

Miley opens the passenger side door for Lilly, "Its fine, this truck has seen worse."

Lilly struggles into the truck her right arm held against her chest since it hurt too much to move it, then Miley did something unexpected and pushed Lilly up from her butt.

"Sorry, my dork brother put a lift on the truck…like six inches, this use to be his but now he's got some other piece of crap." Miley slammed the door on the F150, and walked around to the driver's side and hopped into the truck. "Sorry I touched your butt."

"I-It's okay." Lilly stuttered as her heart fluttered.

Miley gave her a funny look, but smiled at her as she started her truck up. "So where do you live?"

"1604 Ocean View Street," Lilly said, "Do you know where that is?"

"Huh, yeah…I just moved in right down the street from there."

"Ohh…so you're the new family."

"Yup…me, my dad, and a dork I have to call my brother." She said speeding off into traffic, Lilly struggled to not slide around in her seat as Miley took several sharp turns.

"Where'd you move from?" Lilly gripped the edge of her seat with her left hand.

"Tennessee." She said plainly, "Daddy moved for business. He helps run a record company."

"That's pretty cool…my mom is a lawyer."

"What about your dad?"

"I…uh, well…he left my mom when I was like ten."

Miley stopped for a red light, "I'm sorry…my mom died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry."

Then they sat in awkward silence until the light turned green and Miley peeled out.

"You drive really…."

"Fast?" Miley laughed, "I learned it from Jackson, my brother, after riding with him enough times in a truck…it'll affect anybody's driving."

"Yeah." Lilly laughed.

"He's a doughnut…kinda like your friend back there at the mall. What's his deal? It's like he didn't even care you were hurt."

"Oliver? Ah, he cares...we've just known each other so long…it's hard to not laugh at each other…even if we are hurt." Lilley chuckled, "Like when I laughed at him last year for breaking his arm when he tried to skate down twenty steps."

Miley gave me a look like, 'What are you two… stupid?'.

"It's a love hate relationship."

Miley pulled to a stop in front of Lilly's house. "Are you gonna need any help with your arm? Doesn't look like anybody is home." She gestured towards the empty driveway.

"Oh," Lilly glanced at her dark house, "Yeah…mom's away on a business thing for the weekend."

Miley shut the truck off, "I'll help you with your arm then." She got out and walked around to open the truck door for Lilly. Then Lilly proceeded to do an awkward crawl/slide down and out of the truck while Miley looked on…awkwardly.

"Great," Lilly started walking towards the house as Miley locked up her truck.

Lilly pushed open her front door turning on the lights, as her phone started buzzing in her pocket.

"You've got a nice house." Miley said walking inside and looking around at the lavish furniture.

"Yeah…it's okay." Lilly said, opening her phone to read the text she got, 'From: Oliver Message: So wut u up to w/ that fiiine…but MEAN girl?' Lilly rolled her eyes texting him back, 'shut up loser, just cuz u can't get a girl doesn't mean u need to be JEALOUS.' She tossed her phone onto the couch in the living room. Saying to Miley, "I think I've got some like…hydrogen peroxide or something around here, and maybe a band aid."

"I dunno if a band-aid is gonna be enough for that." Miley led Lilly over to the sink and started washing the cut with warm water.

"Ow ow, stoppp." Lilly whined.

"This doesn't hurt." Miley said continueing to wash the cut.

"It's doessss."

Miley pulled Lilly's arm out from the stream of water coming from the sink and looked at the cut. "Well, actually that's not too bad…it's not even bleeding any more." Miley smacked it, and Lilly howled in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"Just wanted to show you some real pain." Miley grinned.

"Wierdo…why'd I invite you into my house." Lilly joked and walked over to the pantry pulling out a box of cookies.

"You didn't I invited myself." Miley took a cookie from Lilly as she was about to put it in her mouth. "Thanks, so I guess you want me to leave now?"

"No, sit…stay awhile, the only company this house ever sees is Ollie." Lilly said wandering back into the living room with her cookies.

"Hmm, okay." Miley flopped down onto the couch as Lilly took a seat in the reclining chair next to it.

Lilly raised her eye brows at Miley as Miley looked around curiously. "See anything you like?"

Miley let her gaze fall on Lilly, gave her once over glance…looked away, "We'll see."

Lilly turned red, not having meant anything like that…buut would love it if Miley meant what Lilly thought she meant.

a/n: so…what do yah think? Reviews possibly? I don't know where this story will go…we'll just have to see…I'm writing it as it comes to me.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: well, sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before…I had to get up at 4am yesterday and normally if I write I do it around then…yeah weird I know, but it's the only time I find myself alone to do it really…and then last night was just plain rough and I didn't feel like staying up so late so I slept instead. Now I'm writing in the afternoon cause I'm so bored, we'll see what happens with this chapter…honestly, not sure what I want this story to be or what I want to happen in it. Reviews are nice though if you'd like to do that.

Chapter Two:

"So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Miley said to Lilly after she had bummed around my house with me just watching movies for the past two and half hours.

"Oh yeah…I hadn't even thought about that, I guess you will be at school with me." Lilly said as she pulled the front door of her house open to let Miley out.

Miley smiled at her, "Yeah…I hope it doesn't suck too much, you seem pretty lame."

Lilly's mouth flew open, "What?"

"I'm kidding," Miley hugged her with one arm, "You're cool Truscott."

"T-thanks." Lilly blushed when Miley let go of her.

Miley grinned again, "So I'll see you later at school."

"Yeah," Lilly smiled back at her, "I'll see you later."

Miley gave a small wave and pulled the front door closed behind her as she left Lilly to her daydreams about Miley being at school with her.

'Maybe we'll be in gym class together…' Lilly thought, as she sighed falling back onto her couch in the living room. Then she felt the couch cushion under her vibrate, Lilly dug her phone out from under it; completely having forgot her phone was on the couch she read her text, 'From: Oliver, Message: Truscott! Fool, where r u? there's sum killer waves out here. Get down here now!' "Crap!" She said out loud, dragging herself up off the couch, she completely forgot her and Oliver had made plans to surf that night.

She texted him back, 'B ther in 10' as she ran to her room to change into her surf clothes; a bikini with boy shorts pulled on over the bottom. Then grabbing her surf board she ran down to the beach…which didn't take her long, since all she had to do was jump over the bushes that separated her backyard from the beach.

"C'mon Lilly!" She heard Oliver yell impatiently from the edge of the water as he through himself and his board into the water, swimming out to a good place to catch some of the waves.

"Shut up Oliver, I'm running." Lilly followed him out into the water quickly. "And man, were you wrong to give up Miley! She's soo fiine."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, how much of a lady lover is she? Maybe she'll decide on a trip to Ollie's World after you."

Lilly looked at him calmly, "If I wasn't sitting on this surfboard right now…it'd be on your face."

"Huh? ….Ohh." He paddled a little bit further away from Lilly looking at her in mock horror. "I'm joking Lils, I don't want her."

"Better not!" Lilly splashed some water on him with her hand.

"I respect 'Dibs'…even though you don't, and you totally stole Rebecca Hinwald from me last summer…and I SO don't even care that she ended up being a lesbian after all so don't even mention it." Oliver said looking a little flustered as Lilly started laughing at him right after he mentioned the girl.

"Oliver, we'll find you a girl one day…I think Sarah from school likes you, you know."

He had a pained look on his face, "You mean the hippy one? Gah…I mean a REAL girl."

"Don't be picky." Lilly scolded. "Now lets surf…this wave is going to be good!"

"Okaay," He whined, but gladly gave up the conversation to surf.

-------------------------

MONDAY

Lilly wandered lazily into her homeroom class, about ten minutes late, and the teacher, Mr. Smith, gave her a stern look. "Truscott, you're late again. What a surprise, now take your seat and wake up."

Lilly nodded at him, rolling her eyes once her back was turned. She scanned the classroom, something was different…there was somebody next to her seat in the back of the room. "Miley! Hey," Lilly said as she recognized the brunette.

"Truscott," Mr. Smith said, "Leave the new girl alone and take your seat. You're disrupting the class." He gestured at the class, who was all either asleep or texting.

Miley chuckled at her softly as Lilly sat down in her seat loudly dropping her backpack down onto the desk with a loud sigh.

"Quiet Truscott."

Lilly shook her head and rested it on her backpack, yawning to herself and glancing over at Miley. Miley just shook her head smiling at Lilly's antics. Lilly yawned at little louder, then pulled a blanket out of her back pack, deciding it was time to sleep…since homeroom was nothing and the only reason they had it was so kids got a chance to 'do home work and study'. Miley watched her in confusion as Lilly eventually fell asleep, Miley wondering how Lilly got such a large quilt to fit in her bag…that looked like it was also filled with papers and binders.

"She's very talented that's how she does it." The teacher, Mr. Smith, said as he walked passed them to make sure Lilly was actually asleep and not going to make any more noise.

"Apparently," Miley stated dully.

------------------

During lunch Lilly looked around for Oliver and saw him and the other guys sitting at the usual table by the windows. "Hey guys," She said dropping her food laden tray down next to Oliver.

"Hey Lilly, this is Jackson." Oliver gestured at a blonde haired boy. "He's Miley's brother." Oliver gave me a look that said, 'So keep your little girl on girl thoughts to yourself about her'.

"Hey Jackson, I actually know Miley…she mentioned you." Lilly nodded at him.

Jackson quiet obviously checked her out, "Well hello Lily."

"Not interested," Lilly shook her head in disgust.

"That's what they all say." He said cockily.

"No really dude…she's into chicks." Oliver whispered loudly to him.

"Oh!" A look of horror crossed Jackson's face, "Oh…god, sorry."

The other guys, Ryan, Sam and John, laughed at Jackson. "She's cool though so don't look like that…you should see her surf." John said to him.

Jackson still had a somewhat, grossed out/unsure look on his face as her glanced at Lilly.

"And she's way good at skateboarding." Ryan added.

"Except Saturday when she did a face plant and busted her lip then fainted cause of M-…this really hot chick helped her up." Oliver said looking glancing at Lilly with a, 'oh I just fucked up' look.

The guys all laughed…except Jackson who said, "Miley said she met some girl skateboarding Saturday…that had a jerk friend…that wasn't you guys was it?"

"Uh…" Lilly looked at Oliver. "Yeah…that was us."

"WHAT THE FU-…..fuzz dude…fuzz, I had some in my pocket earlier." Oliver said as a principal walked past the table as he monitored the lunch room.

Lilly raised her eyebrows at him, "Dumbass."

"So Lilly…" Jackson started, looking a little ticked off, "So you think Miley is hot?"

"No dude," Oliver said, "No way…she doesn't Miley so isn't her type…I, uh, I said Miley is hot not Lilly."

"Yeah, man…I love those uh, real manly girls…" Lilly said, trying not to laugh. No way she didn't like the manly girls…she was the boy.

Jackson looked at her disgusted, "That's so gross."

Ryan looked at him, "Dude chill out. There's nothing wrong with Lilly liking girls and if you think so then…GET OUTTA HERE."

He grabbed his tray, and threw it away with everything on it. "I'm so outta here, that's nasty shit." He stormed off.

"Damn Lil, I'm sorry he seemed all right when I met him during gym." Sam said sheepishly.

"It's cool Sam, I'm sorry I scared off your friend."

"Nah, I'd rather have you as a friend any day than that ole backwards hick…but really, how hot is his sister?!" Sam said looking at Oliver and Lilly excitedly.

"So hot," Lilly said.

"Really hot…but Lilly called dibs already." Oliver told them filling them in on what happened Saturday.

"Damn! Lilly you always do that!" Ryan whined at her.

"Totally what I said." Oliver shook his head.

"She came over to my house Saturday." Lilly wiggled her eyebrows at them.

"No way! What'd you do…did you pull the moves on her?!"

"You were surfing with me Saturday though!" Oliver cut in.

"It was before that," Lilly told him, "And no John I didn't 'pull the moves' on her."

All the guys went quiet, looking at something behind her.

"Damn…is that her?" Ryan whispered to Oliver.

"Yeah…so hot."

Lilly glanced over her shoulder, trying not to drool at Miley in her mini skirt and v-neck pink t-shirt. Lilly wondered how she could make such a simple outfit look that good. "Stop droolin' boys, she's gonna be mine by the end of the week."

"Ohh, what makes you so sure Lil? I think I want her now too." Ryan teased.

Sam jumped in, "Yeah me too."

Lilly looked at the two very attractive boys, and suddenly felt not so sure of herself, "Aww guys c'mon…you wouldn't? You know she'd rather have a guy than a girl…man just look at her she's almost screaming, 'I'm straight!'."

"With a little hint of, 'I'd do a girl if she was hot enough.'" Oliver whispered, "Hot brunette girl coming your way Lils."

"Crap!" Lilly stuffed some food into her mouth trying to act natural.

"Hey Lilly, I thought I recognized you." Miley said sliding down on to the bench beside Lilly.

"Mmmf." Lilly said trying to talk, but forgetting she had fries in her mouth…ended up spitting a couple chunks of half chewed fries out on to the table. She swallowed, "Oh…uh sorry," She flicked the chunks over on Oliver.

Miley looked a little grossed out.

"Gross!" Oliver whined, "You got it on my new shirt."

"Grow a pair," Lilly growled at him.

"Let me borrow yourself, I think you've got enough to go around dy-" Oliver stopped his good natured bantering with Lilly when he saw Miley was listening intently. "I mean, Lilly I just love and care about you so much that I'm going to go to my locker and try to get this nasty fry grease and Lilly spit stain out of my shirt." He got up, "And I think that you guys should come help me so you don't get any more spit up food on you."

The guys snapped out of their trances of staring at the brunette girl, "Okaay." They all whined and followed Oliver.

Lilly watched them go and saw them all high five, and heard something coming from their little herd that sounded like 'So fine'. Lilly rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry about my friends…they have no manners."

Miley gave her a sympathetic look, "I understand…my brother has none either."

"Oh…I know." Lilly said, then hastily added, "Not being rude or anything! But I met him earlier…and it turns out her doesn't like people with…my views on life."

"You're gay?" Miley asked plainly, and then started eating Lilly's fries as if it was no big deal.

"Um, yeah."

"That's cool." Miley stood up, "Well I should get going I have no idea where Mrs. Pierce's class is."

Lilly stood up next to her, "I'm sorry…are you like..."

"Like Jackson?" She looked a little insulted, "God no…there's something wrong with that boy. I have no problems with gay people; I just have to find out where her class is…really."

Lilly smiled, feeling a little more relaxed for the first time since the beginning of lunch. "Well…if you're looking for Mrs. Pierce the art teacher, I've actually got her class next period too…I can show you the way if you'd like."

"I'd like that." Miley smiled back at me as I threw away my tray of food and cleaned up the mess the boys had left at the table from their food.

"Alright let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: well, I have to say thanks lita rocks LbC for all the reviews you left on this story and my other one. I enjoyed reading them all & am glad you enjoyed the other story and are liking this one.

And thanks everybody else who reviewed too. And if you said something on my other story about me writing more chapters for that one…well no I'm not sorry…I finished that one.

Ohh and! The thing about Jackson being a jerk- yeah I can see him being a jerk about it and then not being a jerk about it…but this time he's a jerk! He wasn't a jerk in my other story about it! I do jerky Jackson and not so jerky Jackson.

Chapter Three:

Miley sat beside Lilly during Mrs. Pierce's art class during sixth period, Lilly kept thinking of things to strike up a conversation about with the girl through out the period…mostly not being too successful at starting them, because Miley would just answer with an 'Mhmm' or a 'Nah…not really'. Lilly getting frustrated by the end of the period had Miley very amused and thinking Lilly was cute when she was flustered.

"So Lilly," Miley swiped some paint onto the canvas they were suppose to be painting "abstractly" for the period and asked nonchalantly, "What're you going to do after school?"

Lilly glanced up at her like, 'So now you decide to talk? When there's two minutes left in class?!' then replied, "Well, me and the guys might go over to Oliver's and try to do some home work or something…it's what we usually do, but we always end up skateboarding or surfing instead."

"Hmm…yeah, I think I saw you and Oliver surfing on Saturday night after I left you house."

'What is she a stalker?!' Lilly thought, slightly creeped out.

Miley glared at her when she saw the look on Lilly's face, "I live like three houses over, remember?"

"Ohhh yeah," Lilly chuckled, "Well, what're you going to do after school?"

Brinng, the bell rang for the class to end and Miley started to pack away her things, not replying to Lilly's question until she had everything away and was grabbing her book bag off the floor. She turned to Lilly who was still fiddling with her paint, "Well, I was hoping you would maybe join me at my house. But I understand if you'd rather hang out with your boys."

Lilly almost dropped her paint jars as her heart fluttered with excitement, "Oh no…" She tried to sound casual, "I don't think the boys will care if I go to your house tonight." She flashed Miley a toothy grin.

"Great," Miley smiled back, "I'll meet you in the front parking lot at my truck right after next period then and we can just go to my house from there."

"Alright," Lilly awkwardly clutched at her paint jars as she watched Miley exit the classroom. 'God, the things that girl makes me do…' Lilly thought to herself, then losing concentration ended up drop two of the jars of paint…which broke and paint went everywhere. "Why the hell is this paint in jars anyways!"

"Truscott!" Mrs. Pierce glared at her, "Clean that mess up and then get out of my classroom!"

Lilly sneered at her but walked over to grab a wet rag from the sink in the room. "This class is so lame."

"One more smart remark and you've got detention Truscott."

-----------------

"I'm telling you Lilly, you need to get your shit together this year." Oliver slammed his locker shut, talking to Lilly who was waiting beside him to walk to the parking lot with him. "Really, after you spending a fourth of the year last year suspended from school…and this year with half your teachers hating you, you need to watch yourself. We've got one year left of school after this, and you've got one of the worst GPA's in the school."

"God Ollie, when'd you become my mother?" Lilly whined.

"When you decided it'd be smart to end up with a 2.3 GPA." He scolded her.

"I get this lecture enough from my actual mom…"

"Obviously it's not working," He muttered.

"Can it Oken." She threatened him, and punch his shoulder. "I'm trying this year, but it's not my fault the teachers hate me."

"Oh yeah, it's not your fault you talk back like everyday, and sleep every other day you aren't talking back. Truscott, I'm telling you now…if you end up homeless don't say I didn't warn you."

"For God's sake. I'm not going to be homeless!" Lilly yelled at him, her face burning from embarrassment, she already knew she wasn't doing the best she could in school but didn't know what to do about it.

The kids in the hall way were snickering at their bickering.

"You're such a chump sometimes Oken." Lilly shoved him into the locker's as they were walking. "And by the way, I'm going with Miley today."

"But dude! We were going to play Ryan's new Xbox 360 game live." Oliver whined, "You know you're the best at those games, c'mon…"

"Sorry Oken, if only you had a girl you liked you'd understand." She teased him and kicked the school doors opened leading to the parking lot out front. "There she is Oken! Gotta go, I'll text you guys later or something."

"Bye…I can't believe you!" Oliver yelled after her with mock hurt in his voice.

----------------

Lilly jogged up to Miley's truck and pulled open the passenger side door, "Hey Miley, sorry I took so long…Oliver and I got into an argument about…stuff."

Miley looked over to her from the driver's seat, "Hey, no problem…but uh, about going to my house…well I thought Jackson was going to be working today, but apparently he isn't. He got a job yesterday at this kid Rico's shop on the beach…but yeah, so he's not working today."

Lilly climbed awkwardly into Miley's truck, "Oh…so you mean he's going to be at your house too?"

"Yeaaah," Miley said, starting her truck up and began her reckless driving. "So two choices, either we go and deal with his nasty attitude, or we can go get ice cream somewhere…I don't know 'bout you but I could really go for a bit of chocolate ice cream right now!"

Lilly smiled slightly, not sure what to make of the whole Jackson thing…personally it hurt her feelings a little, "Well, I can't ever say no to ice cream."

Miley looked at her, and saw the pained look on Lilly's face; she reached over and gave Lilly's hand a squeeze, "I'm sorry he's such a jerk, really."

Lilly gave a halfhearted smile to the brunette girl, "It's fine, I get it all the time really…I'm just glad I've found some people that understand and accept me."

Miley gave a wiry smile as a dark look past across her face, "And then some people don't understand at all…"

They pulled into an ice cream shop that was a couple of blocks from the school, Lilly glanced at Miley questioningly wondering why there had been so much hatred almost in her voice when she said that last comment. Sure her brother might be a hateful little jerk, but that was a lot of distaste in her voice for just disliking her brother's thoughts and feelings for a certain matter. Miley looked at her as Lilly studied her face, "What Lilly?"

"Oh, nothing." Lilly turned to look at the car door to open it. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?" Miley grabbed Lilly's hand as she started opening the door.

Lilly breathed in sharply, 'Why does she keep touching me? It's driving me crazy.'

"Sorry," Miley pulled away from Lilly.

"It's fine…I was just wondering what bothered you so much about…people not always accepting gays."

Miley sighed, getting out of the truck and stood waiting on the curb for Lilly to join her. "Let's just say, I had a friend in Tennessee and people weren't that nice to her."

"Oh."

"Yeah…but anyways," Miley's face brightened up a bit, "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

'Just when I think she'll open up a little more…she completely changes,' Lilly shook her head at her bad luck. "I think I'll have some strawberry ice cream." She followed Miley into the store.

----------

They talked and joked all the while they had their ice cream, Miley suddenly cut Lilly off in the middle of her telling her about how she broke the paint jars after Miley had left art, "Lilly, you've got some ice cream on your chin…" Then she reached over and did the cheesiest thing Lilly knew possible to humankind to do, when you wanted to get a fluttery heartbeaty reaction to them. Miley cupped her hand around Lilly's cheek and wiped the ice cream off gently with her thumb. "Got it," She breathed as Lilly felt like she was about to melt out of her chair.

"T-thanks," Lilly stuttered weakly as Miley smirked slightly at her reaction, 'This girl has me wrapped around her finger. Never before have I felt this weak kneed over somebody, not a girl…and especially not a smelly boy.'

"Feeling okay there?" She laughed.

"Just…fine." Lilly had to take a breath to calm herself.

"C'mon," Miley said standing as her and Lilly finished their ice cream. "I'll take you home…or you can come over if Jackson is gone…if you want."

Lilly warily agreed, "Only if he's gone."

"My daddy will love you," Miley smiled at her, "He has no problem with different people…just Jackson, 'cause he's a jerk."

"He'll love me? Even though I'm a bit of a sarcastic shit and I don't always follow the rules?"

"Of course, anybody I like he's bound to like too."

"Aww, you liiike me?" Lilly teased her.

Miley rolled her eyes and grinned, "I guess so."

a/n: and I'll just throw it out there they weren't talking like… LIKE like, they mean friend like.

This story isn't coming to me that easily. But I had this great idea for an anti niley, and pro liley story…it'd be a joke story, like the whole thing would be foul humor. And it'd be rated M cause it'd be loaded full of foul language and dirty jokes. So yeah :D if you like that idea you should speak up and I might do it…I'm also sick of all this crappy niley crap. Nick jonas is a douche. Miley just needs to make babies with Emily Osment and call it a day. It'd be a great shocker and change of pace for the Disney channel people and niley lovers. Yeah anyways, tell me what you think of this story so far with a review….i see how many people read this…why don't I get that many reviews? :( You can even tell me what to change in it if theres something you don't like. I'll try to listen. And for other people who's stories I read…I'm trying to get better at reviewing y'alls stories…a couple of you have reviewed mine, so really it's only fair. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: well I started writing the first chapter of this one story….but idk if I like it and if I write it it might be boring. So we'll see what I decide about posting that one….i'm definitely going to work on that anti-niley pro-liley story ;)

Chapter Four:

Pulling up in front of Miley's house she said, "Yup, nobody's home it looks like."

I look around, "Alright…Jackson better not be home when we go inside…"

"If he is I give you permission to run away."

I rolled my eyes and follow her up to the house.

"Daddy? Jackon?" She yelled once we got inside the house. "Nope, nobody's home."

I sighed, and kicked off my shoes. "Good."

"Well, here's the living room…and there's the kitchen. Let's go upstairs to my room." She gestured at the two rooms that were full of boxes from moving, and then ran up the steps leaving me to follow her.

Just as we reached her bedroom door, another one opened and Jackson's head popped out, "Hey sis is that you….and the dyke." He glared once he saw me.

"Shut up Jackson," Miley said and shoved me into her room. "You don't need to be so rude."

"You shouldn't be hanging around her, she thinks you're hot. Probably going to try shit with you like that other les-" Miley slammed the door shut, her still out in the hall, I heard her yelling at Jackson and him proceeding to yell back at her. Then there was a thud, and a small crash and a door slammed. Miley walked back into her room, as calm as can be, "Jackson is THE biggest jerk."

"Uhh…"

"Don't look at me like that Lilly; you have some pretty odd conversations with Oliver it seems."

I continued looking at her strangely, with one eye brow cocked up. "Yeaaahh…"

She just shook her head and clicked the tv on the dresser on. "Watch some t.v., I'm going to shower really quick."

I sat down on her floor, watching the t.v….she turned it onto the news.

She rolled her eyes and threw me the remote, "Change the channel…I know you honestly don't care about the rising gas prices since you obviously don't drive."

I laugh at her snarkiness, and she just smirked as she walked back out the door going down the hall I presume to the bathroom.

She came back fifteen minutes later wrapped in a towel, "Sorry I forgot to bring clothes with me."

"Uh…" I try to look anywhere but at her slightly exposed chest. So I end up looking at her legs…which really probably wasn't that much of a better choice. I sigh dreamily and watch the water trickle down them.

She laughs, noticing my strange…or not so strange for me, behavior. "So Lilly, I really don't think I believe Jackson when he said you think I'm hot."

"Uh…" I say again, and drag my eyes away from her legs to look at her face. "Weeell."

"Lemme just grab some clothes," She grins then goes and starts digging through her dresser, pulling out a bra, a pair of running shorts, and a white t-shirt. She heads back to the door, my eyes still unwillingly following her around, "Whoops," She says as her towel slips from where it was tucked in under her arm. I find my self staring at her bare ass until she pulls the towel back around her and closes the door.

"Ahh…" I sigh, and try to get that fabulous image out of my mind.

When she comes back, she jumps onto her bed laying on her stomach, "Come sit next to me Lilly, don't sit on the floor."

I crawl on the bed, but first find myself staring at her butt that is now clad in those little shorts.

"Stop staring at my butt," She scolds with a cocky grin.

My stomach flips and then those little butterflies decide to flutter around for a bit when I see that smile of her's.

a/n: Oh god I see I totally just wrote this in…first person as Lilly. OH MY GOD. Fail.

Continuing with it from third person or whatever…third person limited…? Idk. :D I forgot all of that shit when summer began so….

Lilly lay down beside Miley and they watched some animal cops on Animal Planet until Lilly fell asleep.

Miley's dad later walked in the room when he got home, "Hey Miles…who's this?" He nodded at the sleeping Lilly.

"Oh, this is Lilly. She's my new friend…don't listen to anything Jackson tries to say about her."

Miley's dad smiled, "That boy…what'd he do now?"

"He hates her cause she's different."

"She's gay?" He looked a little taken back, but not disgusted.

"As a rainbow, but really she's nice Daddy…don't worry." She reassured him, "Nothings going on between us."

He glanced at her again, "Okay…I'll have a talk with Jackson. Is she staying the night?"

Miley looked at Lilly who didn't look like she was going to wake up soon, "Only if she doesn't wake up soon."

"Alright…no funny business Miley! And I mean it…I'll be listening."

"Gross! Get outta here!" Miley laughed, and threw a pillow at the door from her bed.

Her dad laughed and pulled the door closed behind him.

Then Miley decided she was tired and curled up, using Lilly's back as a pillow, she fell asleep too.

Lilly awoke sometime later all hot and bothered, wondering why…she felt a slight pressure on her back, she glanced awkwardly over her should to see Miley sleeping on her. "That explains it…" She muttered, and then turned her attention to the t.v. trying to ignore the girl sleeping on her back.

---------------------

Down the stairs, the girl's oblivious to what was going on in the kitchen Jackson argued with his dad, "You shouldn't let that girl be in Miley's room!"

"Jackson, how did you end up so…not accepting? I thought your mom and I taught you better as a child."

"Don't pull the mom card on me! This is something else…this is gross, that girl is gross. She likes Miley…and no I don't mean friendly 'lets hang out sometimes' like, I mean full on LIKE like."

"I don't care what the girl likes, Miley knows how to decide for herself what's right."

"You're making a mistake….if I was you I'd kick that girl out right now."

"Go to your room Jackson, I'm done talking to you. I know how to raise my children…but apparently something went wrong with you!" He yelled furiously at his son, looking as if he was about ready to slap some sense into him. "Do not talk about your sister or your sister's friend like that. Ever again."

"Daddy," Jackson whined, hating when his dad acted like this…Miley was obviously his favorite, he hated it.

"Don't call me that, boy. You're eighteen now." He walked away out the door in the kitchen.

a/n: well, I'll write more later…I'm tired today. Leave some reviews I need some support with this story :(


End file.
